Vetio
"My Power is beyond impossible, I am the legendary Super Saiyan!" - Vetio 'Vetio '''is a Saiyan raised on planet Vegeta. As a kid, he always wanted to become the most powerful Saiyan andstarted his training with Gotek, one of his mentors who later fled to Earth. Vetio was a hot headed boy who didn't care about his life, only his power but he changed after losing a fight with a other boy due to the fact that he was close to death his power level went up as soon as he healed. Then after he healed, his hair changed color and he got a "S" on his forehead. He became much more powerful and King Vegeta saw that his power level was 175,000, making him the strongest Saiyan on planet Vegeta. He then flew to the headquarters of planet Vegeta and said "I will be king of this planet." That was the first effect, he was ruthless. He then flew out of the building and shot a energy wave at the building. It fell as soon as it hit. Then out of anger, he took King Vegeta and said 3 words that were never said, he flew away and never came back to Planet Vegeta. He then went to Earth and became a citizen. Most people knew about him because he would destroy buildings. He then left and trained with Vegeta. During his training with Vegeta, he made up a move called Big Bang Kaio-Ken. It soon became Vetio's signature attack. Vetio is also best friends with Goget. Power Vetio's power was a mystery. When he was beat up while he was a boy, his power level was 175,000. After training on earth for 5 years, his power level skyrocketed to 15,000,000. His power was like Broly's, his power would grow by just becoming angry. He soon past 50,000,000 after 5 more years of training. He beat Goku but he was never able to beat the Saiyan prince Vegeta. He respected Vegeta and knew Vegeta was the best and Vegeta could kill him if he wanted. While he was on Earth, he suppressed his power level to 10 because some people on Earth were able to read power levels. He soon stopped training and began to work. He did not want to be hated like on planet Vegeta. He soon began to be in movies and playing super heroes where he would raise his power level to 15,000 for the movies. Vetio's power level would go down when he went Super Saiyan 2. He does not have a "S" on his forehead when he is a Super Saiyan 2. It is because his anger and rage gave him the mark of the Legendary Super saiyan. Vetio thought to be a fusion because his power was so high and he had potara earrings when he was a Super Saiyan 2. Techniques Vetio has made dozen of attacks and learned hundreds of moves. While he trained with Vegeta, he learned and invented techniques. '''X10 Kaio-ken -' Vetio learned this attack from Vegeta. It took him 2 years for him to master it. '''Final Flash - '''Vetio learned this attack because his mentor Vegeta had invented this attack. '''Big Bang Kaio-ken - '''Vetio made this move up after learning Big bang flash and Kaio-ken. It is also Vetio's signature attack. Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Pages Category:Saiyan Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction